


Distraction

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek once again questions Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 Song - Beauty & the Beast - Beauty & the Beast

Stiles storms out of the room after once again hearing how dumb his idea is. Why does he continue to do this to himself? Why does he even open his mouth when Derek is around? It’s always the same thing. Whenever he comes up with something they can try, Derek berates him.

Once Stiles gets outside, he sits down on the porch swing that Lydia had insisted on putting up. He looks over when the door closes, rolling his eyes when he sees when he sees Derek.

“Come to berate me even more?” he asks.

“I didn’t berate you,” Derek responds as he sits down beside Stiles. “I questioned you. There’s a difference.”

“Well, I’m the only one you seem to question.”

Derek looks at Stiles. “That’s not true.”

Stiles scoffs. “Right.” He looks away from Derek. “You can go away now.”

“Stiles, I question everyone. You don’t have to believe me but I do.”

“Fine.”

Derek sighs as he stands up once again. “You know, maybe I do question you more.” He watches Stiles who never looks at him. “But that’s because I miss things you say. If you haven’t figured that out by now, you aren’t paying attention to me. You distract me, Stiles.”


End file.
